Fate Stay Night:Killer Origin Control
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Acabo con la vida de su padre para evitar una catástrofe como la que destruyo su hogar en esa isla, se convirtió en un asesino para detener a otros como su padre, sacrifico a la única persona que podía llamar madre por el bien de millones, incluso aun en lágrimas perdió a su hija y esposa por hacer lo correcto, aun sin saberlo el había cumplido su sueño, pero aún quedaba mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Hey-

La Luna llena estaba más que hermosa esa noche, aunque podría decir que tenía un color algo gris, pero un gris que le daba un tono plateado.

Hey viejo!-

Emm-

Si tienes sueño y quieres dormir, mejor hazlo en la cama viejo-

Ah...no jejeje esta bien-

Ver esa luna tan hermosa, acaso alguien como yo tenía permitido disfrutar algo así?. Fue debido a ese momento que comencé a hablar tonterías.

Cuando era pequeño jejeje...admiraba a los héroes justicieros y soñaba en convertirme en uno-

Pude notar que Shirou se me quedo viendo, tal vez pensaría que estaba bromeando o que estaba ebrio.

Soñabas? acaso abandonaste ese sueño?-

Vaya para ser solo un niño, Shirou era bastante listo.

Si...por desgracia, los héroes tienen una fecha de caducidad...y es cada vez más duro llamarse héroe al crecer-

Los Héroes Justicieros no son más que un sueño cruel, algo que solo un niño tonto puede desear.

Debí darme cuenta antes jejeje-

Ya veo...no se puede hacer nada entonces-

En efecto...no se puede hacer nada...ah...-

Absolutamente nada.

En verdad es una luna hermosa jeje...-

Si...ya que no se puede hacer nada-

Jamás espere que Shirou lo aceptara tan fácil.

Yo lo hare en tu lugar-

Shirou a pesar de ser un niño, su mirada no mentía.

Ehm..-

Tú ya eres un adulto así que ya no puedes, pero yo todavía puedo ¿no? confía en mí!-

Es increíble que tenga razón, jejeje un Héroe Justiciero, un niño tonto.

Realizare tu sueño, déjalo en mis manos-

En serio..-

Que era lo que me pasaba? por qué de repente sentía una paz interna tan cálida?.

Ahh...entonces...me siento tranquilo-

Esa paz, esa tranquilidad y serenidad, de repente al cerrar los ojos recordé a Shirley.

Oye Kerry, ¿qué quieres ser de grande?-

Yo...quiero ser! un Héroe Justiciero!-

Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos y recuerdos, debido a que cuando cerré los ojos mi corazón ya se había detenido, Shirou pensó que me había quedado dormido y fue Taiga-chan quien llamo a su abuelo Raiga Fujimura el cual supo que yo ya había fallecido. A pesar de todo Shirou no se quedara solo Taiga-chan se hará cargo de él, lo sé, a final de cuentas yo se lo pedí.

Emiya Kiritsugu-

Ahhh?-

~Donde rayos me encuentro?~

Quienes son ustedes?-

Enfrente de Kiritsugu se encontraban dos luces las cuales llamaban a Kiritsugu.

Nosotros somos el mundo!-

El mundo?-

Yo soy Gaia!-

Y yo soy Alaya!-

No puede ser? acaso ustedes son los espíritus del mundo y la humanidad?-

Vaya parece que sabes de nosotros-

Aunque no lo parezca fui un Mago y por ende aprendí todo del mundo-

Si lo sabemos, tu padre Emiya Noritaka te lo debió enseñar-

El mismo al que tu-

Mate con mis propias manos-Kiritsugu había dicho esto sin mayor remordimiento.

Vaya no te arrepientes?-

No...a decir verdad de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber luchado en la Guerra del Santo Grial-

En verdad?-

Si-

Pero perdiste todo! a tu familia! a tu amante! todo!-

Es verdad pero...aunque sé que debido a mi cientos murieron...sé que hice lo correcto...el que mi hijo Shirou esté vivo...esa es la prueba-

Gaia y Alaya se quedaron callados pero entonces.

Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

Emiya Kiritsugu?-

Creo que para que el mundo mismo me lleve al infierno por todo el mal y dolor que cause-

Es verdad-

Así debería ser-

A que se refieren con que así debería ser?-

Conoces la Isla Brunestud?-

O a los millones de habitantes de New York?-

Que?-

La Isla Brunestud es una isla equivalente a la mitad de Japón, la cual era la siguiente en la lista para los experimentos de campo de la investigación de los Apóstoles Muertos llevaba por el Mago renegado Emiya Noritaka-

Así como la Isla de New York que fue salvada de un Airbus A300 Jumbo Jet plagado de cientos de Apóstoles Muertos, que solían ser los pasajeros y tripulación de este-

Por qué me recuerdan todo eso? acaso no creen que se todos mis pecados?-

Esa Isla fue salvada gracias a un niño que supo diferenciar al mal aun tratándose de su propio padre-

Y ese mismo niño ya convertido en un joven, sacrifico a la única persona que podría llamar "Madre", por el bien de millones de personas-

sniffff...por qué me hacen esto?...Natalia...Natalia...-

Y aunque no lo creas...tienes razón hiciste lo correcto-

Que...?-

Si no hubieras destruido el Santo Grial no solo Shinto, todo Fuyuki hubiera sido destruido y la concentración del Grial no hubiese dejado a nadie con vida, además es posible que no solo Fuyuki fuera afectada-

Así es, nadie hubiera sobrevivido, absolutamente nadie-

De que están hablando?-

Sabías que...en tu vida has perdido miles de vidas?-

Si...aunque lo intentara siempre terminaba muriendo alguien...no podía salvarlos a todos-

Es verdad, pero una verdad aún más grande es que en cambio tú Emiya Kiritsugu, has salvado millones de vidas-

Gracias a ti, tu padre no logro infectar otras islas con lo cual más de una quinta parte de Asia hubiese sido infectada-

Debido a ti, el avión no llego a New York lo cual hubiese resultado en la extinción total del continente americano-

No entiendo, por qué me han traído aquí?-

Emiya Kiritsugu, tu última palabra o pensamiento antes de morir fue-

Yo...quiero ser! un Héroe Justiciero!-

Pero me temo que debemos decirte algo, tú ya lo eres-

Tus acciones demuestran que siempre cargaste con el mal del mundo, pero a cambio destruirías ese mismo mal, incluso ante el Grial te diste cuenta que si cumplías tu deseo eso solo traería más dolor, más muerte y sufrimiento-

Incluso ante la tentación que el Santo Grial incompleto de los Matou, no dejaste tu ideal, aun cuando Angra Mainyu uso a tus seres queridos, demostraste que harías lo correcto por más doloroso que fuera-

A que quieren llegar con todo esto?-

Tu Emiya Kiritsugu desde este día en los anales de la historia, serás llamado Emiya El Espíritu Heroico de la Justicia-

Que?-

Tu último deseo fue ser un Héroe Justiciero, pero debido a que ya lo fuiste solo podemos ofrecerte ser un Espíritu Heroico-

Pero a diferencia de otros, tú serás diferente ya que tu clase será única y podrás mantener tu conciencia así como control, aun con el uso de cualquier tipo de magia, es decir tú eres un Espíritu Heroico de la Justicia-

Solo el mundo podrá controlarte si es que llega a ser necesario-

Pero...yo no deseo serlo! para mí un Espíritu Heroico no es más que una herramienta! un ente sin voluntad!-

En si esto es un premio y a la vez un castigo-

Algo digno de un Anti-Héroe como tu-

Malditos! yo no pedí esto! prefiero quemarme y sufrir en el infierno!-

Nosotros somos el mundo y es nuestra decisión-

Qué demonios? déjense de estupideces!-

Tú lo pediste Emiya Kiritsugu-

Malditos sean!-

Duerme por la eternidad Emiya El Espíritu Heroico de la Justicia-

Y así ante el reclamo de Kiritsugu este desapareció.

El mundo te necesita Emiya Kiritsugu, más de lo que piensas-

Fue así ese día cuando Emiya Kiritsugu fue convertido en un nuevo Espíritu Heroico por el Mundo mismo.

Y además te debemos a un gran Forjador, de no ser por él, muchas realidades del mundo hubiesen caído-

Fue así como el Mundo mismo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando la duda ¿Que sucedería con el nuevo Espíritu Heroico y aún más de que Forjador hablaban?

BUENO ASI ACABA ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, DIOS YA HABIA TARDADO EN COMPLETAR LA IDEA PARA ESTO JEEJJE LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Es el año 2004 se está llevando a cabo la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, supervisada por Kirei Kotomine.

Nota: La Guerra del Santo Grial es similar a la ruta Unlimited Blade Works con pequeñas diferencias, Gilgamesh no asesino a Illya solo la capturo debido a que Kotomine desea usar al Recipiente por completo, Archer está más que dispuesto a asesinar a Shirou sin importar el costo y por ultimo Shirou y Rin son mucho más unidos, además el punto actual es después del primer enfrentamiento contra Gilgamesh.

En la residencia Emiya.

Dios eres un idiota..-

Jejeje...probablemente...o solo deseaba que me cuidaras jejeje-

Rin estaba más ruborizada que nada.

Cállate...no hagas que...me preocupe...por ti...-

Lo siento..jejeje-

Rin siguió curando las heridas de Shirou.

Oye Emiya-kun...-

Si Tohsaka?...-

He querido saber...como es que tu lograste invocar a Saber?-

A que te refieres?-

Bueno según los escritos de mi padre...para invocar a un Espíritu Heroico es necesario un catalizador-

Un catalizador?-

Así es...de hecho yo también invoque a Archer por error-

De que hablas?-

Bueno yo tampoco use ningún catalizador-

Ya veo...mmmm y que es un catalizador?-

Vaya...si no fuera porque yo misma no lo entiendo...me burlaría de ti jejeje-

Pero entonces solo decía eso?-

Así es...un catalizador-

Lo que los dos ignoraban es que ambos si habían usado catalizadores, en el caso de Rin ya que la joya que uso pertenecería al futuro Espíritu Heroico Emiya y Shirou ya que Avalon la vaina sagrada de Escalibur se encontraba en su cuerpo, la cual le fue implantada por su padre adoptivo Kiritsugu Emiya para curarlo.

Y entonces?-

Ahhh...muy bien pues ya que Lancer estaba por asesinarme solo deseaba poder salvarme, vivir y cumplir con mi deber, sabía bien que si moría jamás podría hacerlo, mi mayor deseo era no dejar que alguien que mataba como si nada me matara ahí-

Enserio...-

Cuando me di cuenta Saber estaba delante de mi deteniendo el ataque de Lancer-

Mmm Emiya-kun...puedo ver el lugar donde la invocaste?-

Claro..fue en el almacén que esta allá atrás, si quieres puedo acompañarte-

Ambos chicos salieron al patio con rumbo a dicho almacén, al llegar Rin noto que había un circulo mágico, cosa que Shirou no había notado o simplemente no le había puesto atención.

Tu hiciste esto Emiya-kun?-

Mmm no lo creo-

Crees que haya sido tu padre?-

Tal vez-

Mmm no sé, pero este tipo de círculo me parece un tanto familiar-

Familiar?-

Si...no sé por qué...mmmm, por cierto Emiya-kun que hay en este almacén?-

Pues la verdad no lo sé, rara vez entraba aquí a excepción de cuando practicaba para mejorar mi magia de refuerzo-

Emiya-kun tu padre solo te enseño esa magia?-pregunto Rin algo curiosa.

Si, crees que el supiera otro tipo de magia?-

No lo sé, es difícil de saberlo, por eso es que te pregunte que hay en este almacén-

Crees que haya algo relacionado a el pasado de mi padre como mago?-

Hay una posibilidad, si es así me dejarías buscar?-

Muy bien pero hagámoslo juntos, no me gustaría que te sucediera algo jejeje-

Rin estaba muy ruborizada ante los comentarios de Shirou.

Humm no soy ninguna niña para que me cuides así humm-

Jejeje de acuerdo-

Ambos jóvenes optaron por buscar con mucho cuidado ya que el almacén aunque ordenado, las cosas podrían venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Los minutos pasaban y solo encontraban basura, cosas comunes y corrientes, pero entonces...

Emiya-kun ven!-

Que sucede Tohsaka?-

Mira...encontré esto...estaba en un envuelto en un pedazo de tela es una pistola-

Vaya si, parece algo viejo-

Tu padre tenía armas en casa?-

No que yo recuerde y algo me dice que Fuji-nee dirá lo mismo-

Mmm supongo que es un revolver común y corriente, para empezar ni siquiera tiene balas, ufff supongo que fue una pérdida de tiempo-Rin no estaba muy contenta ya que ella esperaba encontrar algo.

Y que haremos ahora Tohsaka?-

No lo sé, bueno en realidad tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcione-Comento aunque algo dudosa.

De que hablas?-

En los escritos de mi padre él tenía la teoría de que tal vez se podía invocar una segunda vez algún Sirviente-

De que hablas?-

Mi padre explica que durante este evento el Santo Grial abre por así decirlo, las puertas del mundo de los espíritus con lo cual los Maestros pueden invocar a los Espíritus Heroicos-

Aja-

Entonces si seguimos esa base, es posible que al tener las "puertas" aún abiertas, podamos invocar otro Espíritu Heroico, aunque nada dice que resulte, incluso podríamos perder nuestros Hechizos de Control o hasta nuestra habilidad mágica-

Quieres decir que?-

Si fallamos, la poca magia que tenemos la perderemos para siempre-Rin sabía que las consecuencias eran muy serias.

Toda la noche estuvieron debatiéndose que harían, los minutos pasaban y a pesar de todo la respuesta aun no era clara.

Tock tock

Tohsaka...-

Emiya-kun...-

Shirou había tocado la puerta de la habitación donde Tohsaka se había quedado.

No puedo dormir jejeje-

Yo tampoco puedo, estuve leyendo más de los escritos de mi padre y los resultados siguen siendo los mismos aunque...-Rin se escuchaba algo preocupada.

Que pasa Tohsaka?-Shirou se limitó a quedarse afuera de la habitación.

Hay una opción con la cual el invocador no perdería su magia si es que no resulta...-

Enserio? y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

Es por que...esa opción...es muy estúpida!-Rin estaba molesta, aunque la pregunta era por qué.

Que sucede?-

Rin no podía calmarse y solo miraba a Shirou con mucha preocupación.

Que pasa?-Shirou no entendía que es lo que le sucedía.

La opción...-

Que pasa con esa opción?-

No podría hacerlo...no a ti...-

Qué? a mí?-

Rin noto que había hablado de más y al ver la insistencia de Shirou comenzó a hablar.

Emiya-kun...la otra opción...es...-

Si?-

Si...el...invocador...es...asistido...por una segunda...persona...será la segunda...persona quien...tenga las consecuencias...-

Por qué no lo dijiste antes? entonces debo ayudarte no?-

Maldición por eso no quería decirte!-

Qué?-

Que solo te importan los demás? acaso tú no te valoras ni un poco!-Rin estaba muy molesta.

Pero si esa es la solución, yo estoy dispuesto-

Me desesperas Emiya-kun! que acaso no comprendes! perderás tu magia!-

Tohsaka! yo...-

No te soporto! acaso no te das cuenta! yo no quiero que tú pierdas tu magia! no por mí!-

Pero Tohsaka...yo tampoco quiero que tú pierdas la tuya...-

Al decir esto se causó un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que...

A mí no me importa mi magia...yo a final de cuentas no soy un verdadero mago...no importa si tengo o no magia yo no dejare de ser como soy...además no me perdonaría que tu perdieras tu magia...se cuán importante es para ti...tu padre, por lo que he notado tu padre te dejo una misión y sé que la podrás cumplir-

Tohsaka estaba sin palabras al oír esto.

Lo siento Tohsaka...sé que me odiaras...pero...pude ver el cuaderno de tu padre-

Qué? de que estas hablando?-

En ese momento Rin escucho como alguien había arrimado cosas para atrancar la puerta. Fue ahí donde Rin al volver a tomar el cuaderno de su padre noto que la pagina que explicaba paso a paso como invocar Sirvientes había sido arrancada.

Emiya-kun!-

Shirou quien se encontraba corriendo con destino al almacén mientras decía.

Muy bien el padre de Tohsaka escribió como pintar el círculo, pero no hará falta ya que ya hay uno, supongo que ahora solo habrá que recitar el hechizo-

Mientras tanto Tohsaka estaba tratando de salir del cuarto pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

No soy un gran mago como Tohsaka y aunque pierda mi magia, no importa con tal que ella no pierda la suya-Shirou ya había llegado y estaba abriendo el almacén -muy bien todo esta listo será mejor que comience, solo debo concentrarme como cuando pude hacer esas proyecciones-

Shirou en su interior comenzó a buscar aquella chispa mágica que lo ayudo aquella ocasión. Pero de la nada algo sucedió.

Plom!

Rayos no pensé que fuera tan rápida-

En efecto Rin quien por más que intento no había logrado salir termino por usar magia y destrozar el techo para así correr a detener a Shirou.

Emiya-kun!-

Para cuando Shirou se dio cuenta, Rin ya estaba enfrente de el dándole una bofetada.

Imbécil!-Rin estaba molesta pero las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos hacían que Shirou perdiera determinación.

Tohsaka...-

Estúpido! Idiota!-Rin ahora se encontraba golpeando al pecho a Shirou.

Tohsaka...-

Por qué? por qué? que intentabas imbécil!-

Tohsaka...-

Por qué tomas este tipo de decisiones tan estúpidas? acaso no te importo nada?-

Pero...Tohsaka-

Tohsaka estaba completamente triste ante la actitud de Shirou y el al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro, comenzó a sentirse mal.

Perdona...me...-

Yo...no...puedo...entender...por que...siempre...ante...pones a los demás...por sobre...ti...pero...no me gusta...-

Yo...-

A mí no me importa...que pase con mi...magia...lo único que quiero...es estar aquí...así...-Tohsaka comenzaba a calmarse.

Shirou comenzó a darse cuenta que lo que había hecho había herido a Tohsaka, aunque ella no lo mostrara por completo.

Emiya-kun...no podemos...seguir...así...o...moriremos...-

Es verdad...tienes razón...pero entonces...que ha-

No...hay más opción...lo intentaremos...pero...juntos...-

Ambos?-

Si, pase lo que pase, bien o mal...las consecuencias...serán de los dos-

Tohsaka en ese momento había tomado la mano de Shirou y el al notar esto.

De acuerdo...lo haremos-

En ese momento ambos sonrieron y poco a poco mientras seguían tomados de la mano comenzaron a...-

Muy bien está todo listo-

Crees que resulte Tohsaka?-

Eso espero-

La luna como si fuera llamada comenzó a salir y poco a poco sus rayos comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar.

Mira-Tohsaka le señalaba a Shirou el hecho de que el círculo comenzaba a brillar.

Así te propongo!-

Mi voluntad creara tu cuerpo y tu espada creara mi destino!-

Una gran y espesa niebla comenzó a formarse alrededor.

Escucha las plegarias del ¡Santo Grial!-

Si aceptas este destino y sus razones, respóndeme!-

En ese momento un gran viento comenzó a nacer del centro de todo.

Así que aquí juro!-

Seré todo lo bueno en el mundo eterno!-

Seré yo quien destruya el mal en el mundo eterno!-

Tu vestido, con la ¡Gran Trinidad!-

Ambos jóvenes estaban maravillados con aquello y por lo visto esto era muy diferente a la convocación de Archer y de Saber.

Ven y sal del ¡Circulo de la Restricción!-

¡Guardián de la Balanza Celestial!-

Aquella niebla y el viento incesante aún continuaban pero justo en el centro podía vislumbrarse una figura.

Tohsaka lo logramos?-Preguntaba Shirou confundido.

Si Emiya-kun creo que lo logramos-Aun dudosa de si habían tenido éxito.

Les pregunto jóvenes, acaso ustedes me han llamado?-

Tohsaka y Shirou tenían enfrente de ellos a una figura sombría, un hombre mayor cubierto por una gran barba oscura, cabello que tapaba parte de su rostro, ropa similar a un traje y una gabardina pero hecho de sombras, además en la mejilla se notaba un hechizo de comando y por ultimo aquel sujeto de la nada saco un enorme puro tambien hecho de sombras el cual comenzo a fumar.

Son ustedes mis Maestros-Digo mientras encendia el puro.

Quien...eres tú?-

Yo...pues solo puedo decir que mi nombre es...Killer-

Fueron las palabras que digo aquel sujeto que habian logrado invocar.

Y BIEN CON ESTO ACABA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, AHORA SOLO QUEDA ESPERAR QUE SUCEDERA CON ESTE NUEVO SIRVIENTE JEJEJE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.


	3. DISCULPAS!

HOLA A TODOS, ANTES QUE NADA YO NO SOY IGURU, SOY SU HERMANO MENOR ES LO UNICO QUE DIRE, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTOY AQUI CUBRIENDOLO YA QUE MI HERMANO SIGUE INTERNADO YA QUE SU ESTADO DE SALUD HA DECAIDO BASTANTE, PERO EL ME PIDIO QUE LE HICIERA EL FAVOR DE AVISARLES QUE APESAR DE NO PODER USAR LA COMPUTADORA, EL ESTA ESCRIBIENDO EL RESTO DE LOS CAPITULOS A MANO CUANDO TIENE TIEMPO Y LA FUERZA PARA HACERLO, LA VERDAD SINCERAMENTE NO SE POR QUE LE PONE TANTA IMPORTANCIA A ESTO, PERO EL ME LO PIDIO ASI QUE A CONTINUACION LES INFORMARE EL ESTADO DE LOS PROYECTOS ACTIVOS ASI COMO DE UNO QUE EL YA TENIA ESCRITO ANTES DE SU RECAIDA.

PROYECTOS ACTIVOS:

TO ARU BAKA NO SPER-2 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

GRATIFICACION-3 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

DIGIMON NEXT ADVENTURE-2 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

POKEMON XY AVENTURAS MAESTRAS-2 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

LO SIENTO PRESIDENTA, PARA MI YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRAS-3 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

FATE STAY NIGHT KILLER ORIGIN CONTROL-1 CAPITULO EN PROCESO

KUROSAKI ICHIGO?-4 CAPITULOS EN PROCESO

UN-GO KAKO NO YUREI FANTASMAS DEL PASADO-1 CAPITULO EN PROCESO

PROYECTO NUEVO:

NOMBRE: NADA ES ETERNO

EVANGELION

SIN MAS QUE INFORMARLES EN BREVE SE PUBLICARA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE UN-GO KAKO NO YUREI ASI COMO EL NUEVO PROYECTO Y EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA IGURU QUIERE AUNQUE SEA DARLES 3 CAPITULOS NUEVOS DE ALGUNO DE LOS PROYECTOS, GRACIAS POR SI ATENCION Y IGURU LES ENVIA UN SALUDO.


End file.
